


What Widow wants, Widow takes

by ElectronicStar



Series: Brutasha Prompts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nat stole Bruce's hoodie, Natasha being mean, Sexy Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: Bruce finds out Natasha stole his hoodie and confronts her.





	What Widow wants, Widow takes

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: Brutasha: "Sharing is caring, now give me that hoodie!"

Natasha came back from a mission and wanted nothing more than to relax. The only ones that new she’s back were Clint and most likely Tony —since this was his tower after all. She was quite sure Bruce was too busy being a brilliant scientist and Thor and Steve...did things that a god of thunder and a super soldier liked to do.

The first thing she did was taking a nice hot bath. It wasn’t just to wash everything off her, but it helped her a lot to relax. After staying in for an hour, she got out again. With just a towel around her, she went to the wardrobe to get her comfy clothes. Some old, wide shorts from Clint that she stole years ago and...

Nat frowned when she couldn’t find her favorite hoodie. She stole this one just a few weeks ago from Bruce. He must’ve found out she got it. “Are you looking for this?” Nat turned around to see Bruce —who did a real good job at sneaking up on her—, holding up his hoodie. “Yeah.” The redhead came closer and wanted to take it, but Bruce held it out of her reach. “You know that’s my hoodie?”

 “I know. But you know what everyone’s saying: Sharing is caring. Now give me back that hoodie!” Natasha wanted to snatch it away, but he was just a second faster than her. “And what if I want to keep it?” She smiled, as if she didn’t care what’s gonna happen with the hoodie. “Then...” She began and wrapped her arms around his neck, taking full advantage of the fact that she just had a towel covering her body.

“I guess you can’t stay tonight. I wanted to surprise you, but now you ruined it.” Nat watched him swallowing, while his face got a cute pink-ish color. “That’s blackmailing.” He mumbled with a shaky voice. The assassin leaned in slowly. “I know.” She whispered against his lips, before closing the distance completely. Bruce willingly took what she gave him and a second later his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her as close as physically possible.

While the kiss became more heated, Nat eventually heard the hoodie falling to the ground and his now free hand held onto her waist tightly, obviously not wanting her to leave anytime soon. He even began to moan when she gently run her fingers through his hair and occasionally massaged his scalp.

 They eventually parted when their lungs reminded them that they needed air. While Bruce recovered from the kiss, Natasha continued kissing him along his jaw and travelled down his throat. “Nat...” He sighed breathily, she really loved the sound of it. Natasha smiled against his skin, her plan was perfect in any way. Her hands slowly travelled down his body and eventually noticed the bump in his pants.

She pressed her hips against it, getting a nice moan from him in return. Then she slowly kneeled down and while he wasn’t looking, she grabbed the hoodie and left him standing there to get dressed. She let the towel fall to the ground started to finally get dressed. And while she did, she watched Bruce from the mirror —since she still had her back facing him.

 He needed a moment to realize what just happened, before playfully glaring at her reflection. “Sorry.” She said, as she put on her panties and Clint’s shorts. “That was mean. I just wanted to see how you’d react.” Bruce chuckled and approached her, hugging her from behind before she could put on the hoodie. “All of this to get the hoodie?” He asked, leaning his head on her shoulder. “I love it.”

After looking at each other’s reflections, Bruce buried his face in the crook of her neck. “You know what? You look better in it anyway.” Natasha smiled triumphantly, having already known that she’d win. But even with her victory, he still wouldn’t let her get dressed. Maybe he was pushing him a little bit too far. Well, not that she minded...

Without saying a word, he picked up right where she stopped, kissing her neck and hands feeling up her whole body. “What do you want?” She asked jokingly, enjoying his hands all over her. “You.” Bruce replied honestly, unable to stop now and pulled her against him. Maybe she won’t kick him out for taking her hoodie yet.


End file.
